<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Laws and Equations by tinknevertalks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405299">Laws and Equations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks'>tinknevertalks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanctuary (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU - University Lecturers, F/M, Just an excuse to get Nikola on his knees, PWP, Power Dynamics, Smut, established relationship (of a sort. They have their own rules)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows good girls who listen to their Physics tutors get to see stars.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helen Magnus/Nikola Tesla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Happy Endings Fic Exchange Part Two</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Laws and Equations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/gifts">Elysandra</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Everyone's going to know exactly who wrote this from the tags alone so I won't say much, just this.</p><p>Damn, this was so hard and so fun! Elysandra, thank you for your prompts, I hope I've done them justice.</p><p>This hasn't been beta read so if I've missed any mistakes, please let me know. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Helen Magnus licked her lips, watching Dr Tesla lecture. He'd always been a bit of an ignored livewire in the shared office, but here in front of students he entranced everyone. Passion poured from every pore, glee suffusing his entire being when a student bantered ideas with him. She liked him like this - skilled, masterful, a veritable pied piper for the science department, and an utter kitten beneath his bravado.</p><p>
  <i>("Please, Helen," he pants as she plays with his erection, flicking the tip with her tongue.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Please, what, Doctor Tesla?" she croons, grinning up at him. "I can't do anything if you don't direct me.")</i>
</p><p>Around her, students were gathering things and leaving the lecture hall. At his desk, Nikola tidied papers, avoiding eye contact until the last person left. This was their game - listen in on the lecture, fool around for a (<i>long</i>) little while, then back to their respective homes. They were edging closer to Something Big, but Helen wanted nothing to do with naming things. She was happy playing.</p><p>"Teaching Anatomy getting you down, you thought you'd try Physics instead?" he asked, hands on his hips. He really looked the part: white shirt (sleeves rolled up, top button undone <i>neck ready to lick</i>), slackened tie, dress pants, waistcoat. The matching jacket hung from the unused overhead projector on the closest bench, whilst his briefcase was stashed under his desk. <i>Pity anyone can look under it.</i></p><p>She drank him in. Purposefully licking her lips again, she stood up. "I like to think I was a physicist in another life," she explained, walking from her chair. With each step she glanced down, almost (but not quite) regretting her decision to wear high heels that day. The way he looked at her - slack jawed and hungry - made up for any concerns. "Electricity and magnetism fascinates me."</p><p>"Really?" he asked, after the minute rub of his teeth with his tongue. It was a tiny action, but it set her heart racing, her skin already prickling in anticipation. How long would it be before he was biting her again? "And here I was thinking you came for my scintillating personality." </p><p>"Your wit is much sharper here than in the office," she conceded. </p><p>"What can I say, the office is enough to dull anyone's wits." He winked, going back to his charade of tidying as she joined him by the desk. Her steps were careful as she stared at his arms. Lithe and sinewy, they looked almost delicate, but she knew better.</p><p>
  <i>("There," he says, depositing her on the store room table, "much better to eat you with here." He opens her legs, stepping between them as his hands cradles her head. Her fingers clench around his tie, needing him close as they kiss, a frantic benediction before he kneels. Smirking up at her, and winking, he licks and nips his way up her thigh.)</i>
</p><p>"Have you another lecture soon?"</p><p>"Wanting some one-on-one time?" he asked. He waggled his eyebrows, but remained rooted in his place. Another rule - he could touch when she did. </p><p>Shrugging nonchalantly, she openly looked him up and down. "Perhaps." Perching on his desk, she watched with delight as his eyes trailed up from her stilettos to her face. How would he react to the stockings and suspenders, hidden under her pencil skirt? Did he already have plans for the silk scarf around her neck?</p><p>(<i>"Perhaps if you listen more intently, Doctor Magnus, I wouldn't need to gag you for our lecture," Nikola explains, the scarf firmly between her teeth, the knot secure behind her head. "I'll repeat the basics." Lying her down on his desk, he starts with her blouse. "There are seven SI base units…"</i>)</p><p>"Well, my office hours are nine to five, but I can always move things around if a need arises," he informed her, kneeling to get his briefcase. </p><p>Making herself comfortable, she murmured, "Stay there," touching his shoulder with her fingertips.</p><p>Looking up through his lashes, he smirked. "I had a feeling you would say that. I wonder, how much of my lecture did you retain?"</p><p>"Enough to answer a trivia question or three," she answered, obliging when he gently pushed her legs apart.</p><p>"Uh-huh." A soft kiss brushed her knee, electricity ricocheting through her nerves to sit heavily in her lower abdomen. Between each subsequent kiss dotted on her inner thigh he asked, "So, do you remember the name of the force on a charged particle due to electric and magnetic fields?"</p><p>She nodded, legs opening wider in the hopes his fingers would move up from her knees. Warmth unfurled its tendrils through her, spiking white hot any time he nipped at her thigh. Waiting was torture, but the reward would be worth it.</p><p>"And who's equations we use in relation to that force law?"</p><p>"Of course," she replied, biting back a pleased sigh. His tongue, with the delicate touch of an expert, laved the crease of her thigh. Helen recognised the salvo, both swooning and on tenterhooks at his action. Would he remove the lacy scraps she called underwear first, or wait until her first orgasm? Or (the likely option) would he leave her, chest heaving, knickers drenched, and entice her to some other (less public) spot?</p><p>"And if I said opposites attract, could we stick together?"</p><p>He looked so hopeful, and almost innocent, gazing up at her, but lascivious mirth played on his lips. Running her fingers through his hair, she replied, "Are you calling me the magnet or the metal?"</p><p>"Magnet, definitely," he answered, having gone back to kissing the crease of her thighs. "I'm always drawn to you."</p><p>The laugh that bubbled up from Helen's chest mutated into a delighted groan. Nikola's tongue was finally dipping into her warmth, languidly teasing his way to her clitoris. He remembered her lectures well.</p><p>(<i>"... Labia majora… Labia minora..." A kiss between each named part ratchets up her arousal more than any dirty talk.</i>)</p><p>Her eyes closed as his tongue worked her clit, gasps and moans falling from her lips like blessings. His pleased hum as her hand tightened in his hair reverberated through her. This, this was exactly what she wanted as she watched his lecture.</p><p>Those sighs turned to deep groans as his finger slid into her, another soon joining. She almost couldn't hear her own voice saying, "Yes, there, so good, so so so," over the fiery crackle of arousal burning through her. Had they been like this long? She couldn't remember, time becoming toffee during his onslaught.</p><p>"Who's force law did I speak of today?" he murmured, his breath playing with her clitoris, his fingers still nestled deep in her pussy.</p><p>Helen could barely think, but, "Lorentz," flew out on a breath.</p><p>"And the equations--" a kiss to her thigh, fingers slowly starting to curl within her "-- we use in conjunction?"</p><p>"Mah- Maxwell's," she replied, the steady burn of arousal getting closer to orgasm.</p><p>"Good girl," he crooned, as he gave her clit a lick and moved his fingers more. "Very good. And do you, Doctor Magnus, know what happens to good girls?"</p><p>She had a vague idea, but gave the smallest shake of her head, wanting to hear his voice.</p><p>He grinned, kissed her pubic mound, and said, "They see stars." His renewed ministrations on her clit, along with his fingers in her pussy, threw petrol on her arousal. Small sparks became wildfires, pulling her taut and shattering her as orgasmic bliss took over. She indeed saw stars, and supernovae, and all manner of explosions in a matter of seconds.</p><p>Panting, coming back to Earth, she tapped his head. He smiled, and with a grace she (almost) envied, rose to her level. Her hand found his cheek, rubbing the five o'clock shadow forming there, and drew herself closer to him. Looking into his eyes, she said nothing, opting instead for a kiss, long and deep and longing. His face as he moved away asked all the questions his lips wouldn't say. Kissing him again, and again, she asked, "Shall we move this somewhere more comfortable?" Winking, she added, "I'm sure my Physics tutor deserves a reward… or three."</p><p>"I'm sure I can find somewhere," he murmured, grinning with each shared kiss. Together, they tidied up and left the lecture hall, edging ever closer to that Something Big.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here are Elysandra's prompts:</p><p>Compliments <br/>Desk<br/>High Heels <br/>“I had a feeling you would say that…”<br/>Scarf/Neck Ties/Bow Ties</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>